headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flora
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters Category:Security officers | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | series = Marvel's Inhumans | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Security guard | race = | gender = | base of operations = Attilan, Earth's moon | associations = Inhuman Royal Guard | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Divide and Conquer" | final appearance = | actor = Krista Alvarez }} is a fictional alien super-villain and a recurring antagonist featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He appeared on the ABC television series Inhumans, where she was played by actress Krista Alvarez. She was introduced in the third episode of the show, "Divide and Conquer". Biography was a member of the race of genetically engineered human offshoots known as the Inhumans. She lived in the city of Attilan on Earth's moon and was a member of the Inhuman Royal Guard. As was the custom with all Inhumans, underwent terrigenesis and developed the ability to control plants. When Maximus seized control of the throne, the Royal Family were forced into exile and fled to Earth. Maximus sent the Inhuman Royal Guard, under the leadership of Auran, to Hawaii to sanction them. Upon arriving on the island of Oahu, the group began tracking down the refugee known as Gorgon. One of their number, Mordis, asked Flora to clear a path through the thick trees and underbrush. The group tracked the location of Gorgon's comlink to a bunker, but Gorgon and his new commando allies were waiting to ambush them. During the fight, Gorgon's comrades too to the trees. Flora used her power violently shake the trees, causing them all to fall to the ground. Inhumans: Divide and Conquer Later, the Inhuman Royal Guard caught up with Black Bolt and Medusa. During the fight, Mordis accidentally ignited an open natural gas container, causing an explosion, which greatly injured everyone who was close by, including . Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa Abilities * Alien physiology: As a genetically enhanced being, 's natural physiology as an Inhuman grants her physical traits that are beyond that of a normal human being. :* Accelerated healing: 's genetically enhanced biology and metabolism enables her to heal from injuries more quickly than the average human being. :* Superhuman durability: 's body is heartier and more dense than the average human, allowing her to sustain repeated blows with minimal injury. :* Superhuman stamina: 's genetically engineered biology allows her to operate on a physical level for extended periods of time without tiring. :* Superhuman strength: is physically stronger than the average human being of equal age, size and weight. :* Plant control: Flora could manipulate the movement and growth cycle of plant life within an area around herself. She could activate this power automatically, but making hand contact with the earth itself seemed to accentuate the power. While in Hawaii, she was asked to part trees and undergrowth to clear a walkpath for the members of the Inhuman Royal Guard. During a battle with Gorgon and his allies, she shook the trees, causing the commandos in the branches to fall to the ground. Notes & Trivia * * is exclusive to the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. At the time that she appeared on Inhumans, she had no direct counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. Appearances * Inhumans: Divide and Conquer * Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa * Inhumans: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... * Inhumans: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon * Inhumans: Havoc in the Hidden Land See also External Links References